Stuff of Legends: Part One: Moonlight
by thatblue
Summary: When Rose and the Doctor are infected with the venom of the Dark- a species of werewolf- it is only the start of their journey. The TARDIS is missing, they are being held against their will, and why does everyone keep telling him Rose is his life mate?
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to do a series of Doctor Who stories based around mythological creatures. This is the first installment of that series, and hopefully not too bad. My writing feels a bit off today, but it'll come back around. Anyway, not sure if they will all be Rose/nine or if I should do anyone else…I am open to suggestions. So if you're interested, let me know your ideas, either for characters or creatures. Thanks, sorry to ramble.**

Rose padded along behind the Doctor, and once again ignored the hand he was trying to offer. She wasn't really mad, not _really_ mad, but it wouldn't do for him to think that this kind of thing was okay with her. They had been walking for hours, in the pitch black. Well, that wasn't completely true, but it was very hard to see in the forest despite the moonlight. They were safe he assured her after he realized where they were. It had taken him several hours to do so, in fact until dusk he claimed he didn't know at all. He had yet to clarify what they were supposedly safe from, but he wouldn't have said it if there was nothing to fear.

Still, that really wasn't the issue. The issue was that it was raining, and they were lost. He told her that they were just taking the scenic route, and that Time Lords didn't 'do lost'. Well he was doing a great job at it for the first time, if this was the case. She heard him let out another long sigh but was unsure if it was because she wouldn't hold his hand, or if he was starting to be as annoyed with being lost and wet as she was.

The weather was warm enough, without the rain that is, on the plus side she hadn't seen any of the extra large bugs that had been around before it. Seriously big, they were. She saw several flying insects, but he had been too busy to name them for her. He just said they didn't usually bite. Usually wasn't as comforting as she thought he thought it was.

No, this probably wasn't the worst situation they had been…not even the worst this week. And maybe she was being a little hard on him, but she was tired and cold and terribly sick of being so soaked she sloshed with ever step. Another sigh from him and she broke, reaching for his hand.

He gave hers a gentle squeeze, and spun to face her. She could barely make out his eyes, but he knew they were full of apology. "Sorry," he muttered, unwilling to admit what he was sorry for exactly. She knew if she pushed he would get pouty so she didn't.

"It's okay," she told him. It really wasn't, but they were here now and they had no choice but to continue on until they found the TARDIS again.

He was smiling now, real or fake, she couldn't be sure of in the darkness, but it was a smile. The light of the moonlight…it was a…waxing crescent…she thought. She had never paid much attention to moon phases, really. Didn't seem to matter back then, but now that she was out among all of this a lot of things mattered that never had before.

She heard a loud howl in the distance, the first of its kind, and the Doctors head snapped in that direction. It was long, and eerie, filling the darkness in a way their voices hadn't been able to do. It sounded strong, and desperate. She pulled his hand away from his; he was squeezing a bit too hard for comfort.

He was also muttering to himself… something that sounded like 'couldn't even wait for a full moon'. She looked up again…what waited for full moons…oh, right. But they weren't real, werewolves, right? Just myths, stories to scare people.

The way the Doctor was looking around, made her worry though. And she was still pretty new to this alien planet thing, new to aliens, what if something like the werewolf was real and based on some alien creature.

"Rose," his voice was soft, "We really need to find the TARDIS. I had forgotten that this particular species doesn't require a full moon."

"Species of what?" Rose asked, not because she really didn't know, but it never went well to assume with the Doctor.

"Werewolf," he muttered only half his attention on her as he tended to do. "Well, not really, just the same type of thing. The species is…you know what? I'll explain when we are back in the TARDIS."

He took her hand now, no more offering, but she didn't object. She had never really been into the whole werewolf thing, too interested in real life for the fantasy. Apparently these particular ones didn't need to wait for a full moon, which was just great for them. He was dragging her almost, with a new sense of drive. She knew that she didn't want to meet up with one of these creatures, but also doubted he knew where the TARDIS was any more now than he had before the howl.

Another howl ripped through the night, shredding their calm. It sounded closer, and Rose though maybe just a bit different than the first one. It was hard to say though. The Doctor was muttering again, and she wished he would just speak up. He probably didn't even know he was doing it, and she caught something about directions. It was too mumbled to know what it meant, but he repeated it a few times.

There were two more howls, one right after the other, and they sounded to be on either side of her. Then two more that if she had to guess covered the path behind them and before. Rose felt like they were being herded and the Doctor must have felt the same because he stopped.

He looked back at her, releasing her hand, and reaching out both hands to touch her shoulders. "Rose, when I say so I want you to run. I will try to stop them."

"I'm not leaving you." She didn't even mean to say it, but it was true. She wasn't going to let him face this on his own, if the little she knew applied they would kill him, or change him. She didn't want a werewolf Doctor running around. He was trouble enough in Time Lord form.

"Rose," he bit out. He wasn't bothering to keep his anger in check, she could tell. He wanted her to be afraid, well it worked. Only she wasn't afraid of him, never afraid of him, just the creatures that seemed to be closing in.

The howls were silenced only to be replaced by a sniffing sound, and the smell of wet dog. The smell was overpowering and she wiped the water away from her eyes to keep her vision clear. She couldn't see anything yet, but she could hear heavy steps.

DW

Why couldn't she just listen to him, why couldn't she see that he was trying to protect her? He didn't want her to die at the paws of these creatures, or get changed. He knew from experience how badly such a change could hurt the body, he may not have been in this body, but the memory refused to be dulled.

It wasn't a werewolf, but it was a completely change. Fortunately he was a genius so he had found the cure, but even the change back was agony. He wished that he had noticed where they were before night; he might have suggested they find a town and stay there until dawn. The only town they had passed through had been empty.

He hadn't been here in lifetimes, but when he had these creatures, technically a form of werewolf…but it wasn't exactly, were more of a myth. Very similar to back on Earth actually, they made for a good story.

He could hear the noisy sound of breath being inhaled, and he knew that they had beaten the myth. They were close, and Rose refused to leave. She was standing beside him, strong and oh so young, and he didn't know if he should be proud or angry.

Bravery was rare in cases of real danger and his companion was standing there like it was anything other than a life and death situation. He knew he was right to pick her, but he also knew that they didn't stand much of a chance. She probably didn't hear the lower sounds, the sounds that indicated there were more than four of them. If anything it was a pack of at least eight.

One might change you; eight would be out for a kill. His stomach dropped when he thought for the first time why that town was probably empty. How far did they reach, how many have they changed, or killed?

He would have pushed Rose behind him, but there was no where safe. He stood at her side, and heard the low growls as the werewolf circled closer. He could just make them out now, eyes all a piercing blue, bodies standing on four feet, easily as tall as he was on his two. They towered over them, and he could smell the life in their breath. They had eaten recently; blood was still fresh in their exhale.

"Rose," he reached for her hand. If they were going to die, he should say something meaningful…trouble was he didn't know what it should be.

She took his hand and he closed his eyes. He could feel the air change and he found himself being ripped away from Rose by a large brown wolf, and he was pinned to the ground. It was sniffing him, but hadn't bitten him yet. He hoped he smelled the exact opposite of what the wolf found appealing. He struggled but managed to turn his head to Rose.

She was on her back, the wolf holding her down, with a single paw on her chest. She looked to him, and he took in the fear in her brown eyes. He wanted to reach out, to do what he did, and save her, but he felt pain as teeth sunk into his right arm. He looked to Rose, and he saw the large mouth of the wolf open.

Sounds were fading, the venom was rushing through his veins, and if they didn't kill him he was going to change. He couldn't decide which was worse, and then he heard Rose scream.


	2. Chapter 2

He awoke to the sunlight caressing his skin, the rain of last night a mere memory. He knew that it had to be early morning, but the air was warm around him, and felt thick with the heat. It took a moment, his mind ahead of his body, but he managed to get into a sitting position. He was missing something, but he couldn't think of what it was…Rose. He got to his feet, a little quicker than his body was ready for but while he swayed he remained standing.

He moved forward, not really sure where he was heading, but he found her moments later. Her clothes were covered in blood, dry and brown now, but he couldn't find a wound on her. He let her lie for a moment, knowing that she was okay, just sleeping. He looked himself over as best as he could. He had a long tear on his shirt and his jacket had bite marks on both sleeves, but when he removed it he found no evidence on his skin. This wasn't good.

He was thankful the pain of the venom was gone, but he was certain that if they were alive then they had been changed. He needed to get them back to the TARDIS, he knew there were cures, if he could get it figured out soon enough. He woke her, her big brown eyes looking up at him with worry.

"What happened?" she asked her voice still thick with sleep.

"You don't remember?" he asked, mostly because he didn't want to explain it to her. He thought she might not be too happy to find out that they had been injected with werewolf venom, and now would change anytime they stepped out into moonlight.

She sat up, and he helped her stand, and then he felt her fingers tighten on his arm. "I do, oh, Doctor. Are we- Are we werewolfs now?"

"Yes," he admitted softly, taking her hand into his, and moving them in the direction of the TARDIS, at least he hoped it was the direction of the TARDIS. "I can fix this; I just need to get to the TARDIS. I have to give us the remedy before the next moon or it is permanent.

"Great," he heard her murmur, but she hadn't slapped him, so he figured he wasn't doing too badly.

"Rose, please, trust me," he asked of her, as they moved on.

"I do," she sighed, "I do, Doctor."

It felt good to hear her say it, and it gave him the strength to trust himself. He knew that he would do whatever it took to keep his words from accidently becoming a lie, now.

He took the time of the journey to explain to her about the species, how they were like werewolf but different. They were known as the Dark, just the Dark.

She listened to him talk, perhaps sensing that he needed this. He needed the chance to sound knowledgeable to reassure them both that he was smart enough to make this right.

With the aid of daylight he was finally able to locate where the TARDIS was supposed to be, but it wasn't there. He wished he could have been surprised. He had hoped, but his life was rarely that simple or that kind.

He looked over at Rose; he could tell she was sore as they were walking, as was he. It came from the venom rushing through veins, changing the body like it did. He pulled her into a hug, and she laid her head against her chest.

"I'm sorry," he spoke into her hair.

"It's okay," she told him, pulling back a little. "I'm thirsty."

He was too, especially now that she mentioned it. Time Lords could go without water and food for a long time if necessary, but he felt a sudden desire for water. It felt as though his tongue was suddenly dry as a bone and thick inside his mouth.

"We'll find some water," he agreed, taking her hand again. He followed a path that he wished he had used Time Lord senses to decide. He knew it wasn't that part of him, he was following the wolf instinct, but almost didn't care when he saw the river.

He saw a small furry animal drinking out of it a ways down, farther than his eyes should have been able to see, and with a shrug he approached the banks. Squatting down he dipped his hands, encouraging Rose to do the same. He was almost too thirsty to care, but some part of him wondered if the water was safe to drink.

He felt himself tipping the water to his lips before he could think too much farther on it, and it flooded his mouth with coolness. He was still a little worried even as he refilled his hand cup, but he felt a quiet reassurance in the back of his mind. His wolf was encouraging him, letting him know that that side of him would keep him safe.

He paused long enough to glance at Rose who was drinking with enthusiasm, and he wondered if she was hearing her own words of encouragement. Her own prompt to do what it took to keep the host and the wolf alive, and his own voice assured him that she was.

They both drank, more than their bellies probably wanted, but it was only when he felt satisfied did he finally stopped. Rose stopping only seconds before him. He turned, watching her walk up the river bank, standing on more solid ground. Her hair was messy, but she still looked beautiful.

He was overcome with a need to pull her to him, to kiss those lips, and he had to actually fight the urge to lunge at her and do just that. He had wanted to kiss her several times, but this was different than any of those times. All those times he was fully in control of his desire, it may have been annoying but it was possible to be ignored. This was his desire with the desire of the wolf inside him.

He was in trouble, and he couldn't let the animal part win. He was stronger than that, and if wolfs laughed he heard one in his mind. Oh, yes. He was in trouble.

"To town," he instructed ignoring her hand as she had his last night. He didn't want to hurt her, but suspected he wouldn't be able to stop his actions if he didn't get himself under control before touching her again.

She was following him, but not right beside her. He felt the instruction, and maybe a little growl to take her hand. He ignored the nagging sense that Rose's wolf was this wolf's mate. That wasn't going to happen. He did however pull her hand into his, but kept his eyes straight ahead.

He had to get the TARDIS, and he needed to do it soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose was hot, but she felt like she was buzzing with energy. The Doctor had his hand in hers, but he wouldn't look at her. She wondered if it was because when he did he had this strong urge to pull her into his arms, because that was what was happening with her.

Sure, she loved the Doctor, he was her friend. And sometimes she thought there could be something more there, but nothing like this.

A flicker of his blue eyes to her, and she wanted to howl at the moon. That was only the start of her weird desires too.

She could smell something, something warm and could smell the blood rushing through its little veins. Some kind of creature, and if she let that nagging little voice in the back of her head speak she would probably know what it was called.

But she refused, and while that voice was present, it didn't try to take over. She imagined that would change when night came. The Doctor didn't have to fully explain anything to her now, at least not with this other thing in her head.

_Dark._

The word filled her thoughts, the creature inside insisting upon acknowledgment of its name. She conceded, but only because she suspected it was the best choice for her. If she fought the Dark too hard, she might not be allowed control of her own mind anymore. Or maybe, it couldn't completely take over until the moonlight.

She could hope.

"Okay?" The Doctors voice hit her ears like a wave on an empty beach. A quick glance, just a moment of those blue orbs and she had to swallow hard. What was it that he asked…Okay?

"Yes," she agreed. His voice seemed deeper, taking on a more dominant tone, but she also knew that it was just as much her animal hearing as it was his voice.

Her own voice sounded lighter, a melody, like leaves blowing in a gentle breeze.

_To attract your mate._

Rose frowned, knowing that that little voice was speaking about the Doctor. He couldn't be her mate, he just couldn't. How would that work? No, she didn't think she wanted to know.

"Rose," the Doctor paused, Rose could see the beginnings of a town, but she somehow knew that they weren't as close as she wanted. Her eyesight had improved, which meant she could make out the town sooner than before.

And he said her name, like it was the only word in the universe. Her heart was beating wildly, her chest hurting a little. She wasn't sure why though.

"Yes, Doctor?"

He was looking her over, his eyes heavy on her. They roamed over her body, covering her with the blanket of his comfort. There was something else there, something closer to desire, but he was fighting it.

"Are you sure you are okay? Are you hurting?"

She thought about it for a moment, all thoughts scattered into what the Doctor looked like naked, and the other stuff, like surviving. Did she hurt?

Yes, all over.

_Venom_

Oh, really, thanks for the obvious wolf.

"I'm okay, Doctor."

Bet he has a nice chest, Rose thought, before she caught herself. Oh, they needed to find the TARDIS and they needed to do it before she did something she might regret.

DW

It was hard to look at her; or rather it was too easy. He had good eyesight before, but this was just an extra dose of temptation. Her eyes held minor swirls, even his Time Lord sight was able to ignore. Her lips were extra tempting, and if he didn't look away, he was going to have to adjust his jeans.

He told his wolf self to stop it, but it was claiming innocence. Could it be that he wanted to pull Rose against his skin, as badly as his wolf did?

No, it was defiantly not his fault.

She claimed she was okay, at least he thought that she had. Honestly, after he asked the question his brain went fuzzy. His great big- think about an unlimited amount of things at once- brain was cloudy with thoughts that were nowhere near productive.

He gave her a tiny nod, pretended she didn't slid her warm hand into his and they walked on. He was moving quickly, but she kept up. It seemed their muscles were more than willing to do their bidding, and his pace would have been a strain even to his normal form.

Now they had no trouble, reaching the town in a short amount of time. It had people there, walking down the narrow roads, and he was so thankful. Real people. People that weren't Rose…his mate…as the wolf claimed loudly.

He dragged her along, not bothering to slow down now. He reached a small inn, always a good place to find information- he had found in the past. He pulled her in, probably rougher than he meant to be, but she had a glazed over look.

They needed the TARDIS and the cure, and then he could go back to ignoring the way she made his hearts flutter, and she could go back to thinking he wasn't a real man. If she were pressed against him now, she would have no doubt. It was better she didn't know though, and he was going to fight to keep it that way.

"Hello," the woman behind the counter greeted them; her eyes were a light green, friendly. She had a baby on her hip.

"Hello," he greeted. "I was wondering if you had seen a blue box come this way."

"Blue box?" He noted how she her eyes flickered to the back of the inn, before returning to him. "No, I'm afraid I haven't. Did you and your wife lose it, then?"

He glanced at Rose, her hand still tucked safely into his, and he tried to release it. She wouldn't let go. He told the woman anyway. "She's not my wife."

"Oh," the woman gave him a smile that was a little too knowledgeable for his comfort. "We have pleasant wedding ceremonies every midweek."

The Doctor opened his mouth, but no words made their way out. Fortunately for him, Rose chose that moment to rejoin the living, and stepped forward. "We'll consider it, thank you." Consider it? She had to be playing the part, right? "Listen we really need that box, it has a lot of important stuff in it."

Yes, important. It had his home in it.

The woman's eyes flickered to the back again, and the Doctor was trying to figure out how to get back there when the baby started to wail.

She looked away from them, eyes flooding with a motherly love for the child. "Oh, Timber," she rubbed the boys little back. He didn't stop though, and the Doctor felt annoyed. Not at the baby crying, that didn't' bother him, but because the woman now had a perfect excuse to ignore them.

She didn't though, to his surprise. "Ama," she called out, and a young girl, of around maybe eight, padded out. "Take your brother, please. Lay him down."

The young girl nodded, and smiled at Rose and the Doctor before she returned to the back. The Doctor smiled back, but he doubted it was before she was gone.

"I'm Abera," the woman told them.

"The Doctor and Rose," he told her, now that his mouth was working again. "Sorry to bother you, we need to find that box though. Come on, Rose."

He moved slowly, turning only enough that he made it look like he was actually going to leave. His eyes watched the woman however, and her eyes filled with a panic.

"Wait," she held up her hand. "Wait."

He turned back.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Abera could speak again though, a man walked through the door. He looked first at her, a warm loving smile- the kind a man reserves for the woman he loves- and then he turned to the Doctor and Rose.

"Hello," the man smiled at them now. He had light blue eyes, so light they almost looked white.

"The Doctor and Rose," the Doctor repeated. "We must be going."

In truth he was having an awful time thinking at that moment. He had thought his desire for water had been strong, but now he was hungry. No, hungry didn't cover it. He was starving. His stomach would be rumbling if he would allow it to do such a thing, and his wolf was offering him tempting snatches of a warm blooded scent.

He glanced at Rose, who too looked like she was about to run off to the woods and snatch a furry creature from the trees.

"There is a ban on travel until the passing of the moon is over; you are welcome to stay here."

The man seemed kind enough, but that wasn't going to work for the Doctor. "We need to find something."

He wondered if they had squirrels on this planet, he could go for a squirrel. All furry and bite sized. It would be finger food…and... oh, he was in trouble.

"We are about to have our meal, please join us and we can discuss it."

It was Abera who suggested it, and Rose was nodding eagerly. Well, he did want to check out their back room anyway, and if he didn't do something he would be trotting out in the woods searching for furry creatures to eat.

They would eat here, hopefully something of the meat variety, and then they would go. They had to go.

It wasn't long until the table was set for the afternoon meal, well, more like evening. The days during the passing of the moons were apparently shorter.

It would be night soon.

They were each served a large helping of an animal known as the Link, and the Doctor had to fight to not just dive in. The family was settling, five children in all.

They started to eat, and he kept an eye on Rose who devoured her leg of Link in seconds. She licked the grease off her fingers, and then seemed to come back to herself, blushing a little.

"Sorry," She told the table.

The Doctor couldn't respond, his own mouth was full.

It was one of the best things he had ever eaten, though he doubted if he didn't have a little wolf parasite in him, he would think that. It was greasy and heavy in the stomach and it was exactly what he needed.

"Don't worry, dear," Abera told her. "The first days are always the hardest."

"First days?" The Doctor asked, trying hard, but failing to not lick the grease from his own fingers.

Their plates were refilled by Abera's husband, Abe, and they both began again. Though much more controlled now.

"Of the change," Abera looked like she thought it was odd he wasn't following the conversation. No, she looked like discussing becoming a werewolf was dinner conversation.

"How did you know?" Rose asked, after swallowing a mouthful of the meat.

Abe looked at them, "A wolf knows another wolf, at least you will when you have your first real change."

"Last night wasn't it?" The Doctor asked, genuinely curious. He could remember what happened last night, after the bite.

"No, there wouldn't have been any transformation the first night. It takes time for the venom to change you enough."

"That' why we need to get to my…spaceship," the Doctor explained. "Rose and I, we don't…"

"Want to be werewolves," Rose supplied. He had been trying for tact, but he would have failed anyway so at least that was out of the way.

"Why not," Ama asked quietly.

"We have a life, we travel, can't be changing every time we stepped into the moon."

"Why not?" She repeated.

He sighed, "It's complicated."

Rose finished off her second helping, looking more in control. "Is everyone werewolf's?"

Abe nodded, "By now yes. Well, except for the children. No child is changed."

"The last time I was here," the Doctor told them. "these Dark were just myths, stories, what happened?"

Abe leaned back with the air of the man with a tale to tell, "That's what we all believed Doctor. Then they're starting to be disappearances, and then more and more. "

"We passed an empty town." Rose chimed in.

Abe nodded sadly. "The first days are the worst," he repeated. "And those first changed didn't have experience or a support system. Sometimes they went too far."

"They are dead?"

Abera looked over at the children. "It's time for bed I think."

The children rose without complaint. The oldest a ten year old boy, grabbed Timber and they left the room.

"Yes," Abe said. "At least most of them. It was tragic, but we have learned since then."

The Doctor sighed. If they wanted to be werewolf's, and they weren't out killing innocent people he didn't really care. To each their own. But that didn't mean he wanted that for him or Rose.

"We have to go," the Doctor told him.

"You can't."

"Why not?" He knew he was getting angry, and his anger was being fueled by an animal passion. He heard the low growl in his chest, and a whimper from Rose.

Animal responses. He sat down again and took her hand. He wasn't trying to scare her, he was just worried for her.

"This was a gift to you both Doctor."

"How do you figure that?"

"She is your mate, now you can be together forever."

Rose looked at him, eyes sleepy and half closed. She looked beautiful.

"Can we have a room?"

Abe nodded, looking pleased by the lack of argument. He instructed them where to go, giving them only one room. The Doctor didn't argue about that either, Rose could sleep, he could try to find the TARDIS. It would be safer for her there.

He turned to see her asleep at the table, head resting in her hands. He smiled fondly. He felt a surge of something inside that wasn't the wolf. He cared for her so deeply. If he wasn't a coward he might say he loved her, but he was one.

He walked over to her, lifting her into his arms. Ignoring the looks he was getting from Abe and Abera –what did they know?- he carried her up the stairs.

She rubbed her cheek against his chest, and even without extra senses he would have been able to breathe in her soft, warm, scent.

Rose smelled like forever.

He gulped, pushing away the thought, and laid her gently on the bed. He covered her with a light blanket, his own eyes feeling heavy. That must be the wolf in him, because Time Lords didn't need much rest.

He didn't even make the decision to brush back the blond hair to kiss her temple, but he did it. She smiled slightly in her sleep, and he smiled too.

His Rose.

He waited, listening to the sounds of the house, waiting for silence to reign. Looking out the window he could see the rest of the town, bathed in darkness. No moon.

No moon for five days.

They were being made to stay until the change was complete.

When it was silent, he crept from the room. He searched everywhere, even the back room, but there was no sign of the TARDIS.

He opened the front door, as quietly as he could, preparing to step out when he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him. He spun around.


	5. Chapter 5

Abe left his hand on the Doctors shoulder, and spoke softly. "They will kill you If they think you are trying to refuse their gift."

The Doctor sighed and shook off Abe's hand, "So we are prisoners?"

"Of course not," Abe exclaimed. "I told you this is a gift, and tomorrow you may explore the town if you like. The passing of the moon is a time for reflection, on our human lives."

"No one asked us if we wanted these gifts," the Doctor protested, closing the door. If it would have to wait for tomorrow then he would wait. He was really quite tired.

"Why wouldn't you want the chance to spend forever with your mate?" Abe sounded completely confused.

Why wouldn't he? Oh, yeah, because she wasn't his. "She's not my-"

"But she is," Abe protested, his soft voice deep in the dark around them. The Doctor could see clearly though. "What do you know of the Dark, Doctor?"

"Only the myths," the Doctor admitted.

"The Dark possess a different sense than many other species," Abe told him. "The wolf is able to see when one life is connected to another."

"We are friends," the Doctor stammered. His wolf was telling him to drop the act, Abe's eyes were saying the same. But it wasn't an act, not really.

Rose wasn't his to claim, even if he did want that.

"She is your mate," Abe muttered and yawned. "I suggest you work on loving her well, instead of fighting this, Doctor."

With that he hopped the counter with ease, and slipped to the back room. The Doctor knew that there were stairs up there that led to the families living quarters.

He blew out a puff of air, and argued with his frantic hearts. His wolf was tired, but it was also something else. The wolf wasn't thinking about how innocent Rose looked when she slept, no, the wolf was wondering what she looked like without clothes.

"If you want me to sleep, knock it off," he told himself.

The feelings died down, and he made his way to his room. The steps seemed to go on forever, and yet the distance between him and temptation closed too fast. She was still asleep, the thin sheet thrown off. He smiled, and moved her over on the bed.

She curled him onto him at once, when he settled. He should fight it, but really, what was the point? It wasn't unwanted, just unwise.

His eyes closed, and he probably would have missed it, if it weren't for his hearing. He could hear the squeak of a bed above them that was slow but picked up pace. He might have been able to ignore it if it weren't for the soft moans that also grew louder.

He felt part of himself stir, and he scooted his bottom half away from Rose carefully. That was cheating, and hardly fair. As if laying in a bed with Rose wasn't tempting enough, now he had to hear other people engaging in activities he would love to be doing himself. With Rose of course.

If she could just stay asleep and they could just finish, he could pretend this never happened.

"Doctor?" Her voice was sleepy, and like velvet.

Hell, he couldn't catch a break.

"Go back to sleep, Rose," he soothed, rubbing her back and willing his body to calm.

The noises continued on upstairs, and he was left to wonder if that was Abe's stamina or the wolfs.

"Are they?" She sounded embarrassed and less sleepy now.

"No," he lied, "you are only dreaming."

"Shut up," she rolled over, sitting up. "Oh, they are."

There was a pretty blush to her cheeks, and he felt a hunger deep in him. It was not for food or water, but for something much more important. He wanted to drink in Rose, to drown in what she was. He needed her like he had never needed anything in his very long life, but he sat on his hands and made himself stay still.

"Doctor?" She asked scooting closer. Close enough that her scent reached his nose, and he growled.

This time there was no whimper, in fact she let out a low growl on her own.

"Maybe I should go to another room," he suggested.

Rose's breaths were coming quickly, but his were straining to beat her.

If they would just stop upstairs he might be able to salvage this. No such mercies and he felt like he was being conspired against.

She moved closer still, "Doctor, I want-"

He pressed a finger to her lips. Her telling him was only going to serve to snap that last little bit of brain that was functioning. Tiny little bit, it was.

"It's a very bad idea, Rose."

She mumbled against his finger, and he moved it away. "I'm not scared."

Of course she wasn't. Her body was humming with desire, and she trusted him completely. It was a trust he had no intention of destroying now.

Oh, but she had a little pout to her lip. Not enough to be childish, just enough to make her look sexy.

Then her lips were on his, warm and soft, but also strong. He placed his hands on her shoulder, with the intention of stopping her, but all he did was rest them there. It was he that touched her lip with his tongue and she welcomed him.

It was fierce and she was pushing at his jacket when the noise above them ceased. It was the absence of noise that brought him back to his senses.

This wasn't the plan. This wasn't what Rose deserved. And it wasn't what he deserved for a completely different reason.

He pushed now, gently, and she didn't fight him.

"Don't, Rose, please," he begged. If she kissed him again he wouldn't stop.

She swallowed hard, and she seemed to come down a little. Her eyes were now more brown than black again.

"Okay," she agreed, and she rolled away from him. "Whatever you want, Doctor."

He scooted until he was laying, not making any attempt to touch her. They were both to on edge for that. He turned off the lamp, but the darkness couldn't hide her sniffles.

He had hurt her, her body shook just a little.

He would never hurt her on purpose, but he had done that now.

Sleep didn't matter, and it wasn't going to come. His body was still fighting for what he wanted, but he held it firmly on is side.

He thought about where the TARDIS was, and how to get them off this planet. Once they were cured, once a little time passed she would forgive him.

He hoped.


	6. Chapter 6

They had eaten breakfast in almost complete silence. Rose didn't feel like to speaking to him just yet. She knew that she had to forgive him, and she thought maybe some of her hesitance was because she knew that she was wrong too.

She hadn't meant to kiss him like that. It wasn't that she didn't really want to do it- that was far from the truth- but she knew that he wasn't into that sort of thing. Sometimes he looked at her like she was a woman, a woman he could be interested in, but she should know better.

He was a Time Lord; he had a position to uphold, even if he acted like a rebel. He was better than her, and he had made it known. Why in the universe would he waste his time on one silly little Human?

She couldn't expect a different reaction from the one she got, and instead of remembering that she fought back.

"Will you come with me, Rose," the Doctor asked softly.

The way he said her name made her shiver a little when she was only human, now with that wolf inside her she was ready to jump him all over again. It would probably be best to stay away from him, but she didn't want to do that.

She wanted to be close, and her wolf wanted her to be closer.

He was looking at her, his eyes not masking the worry. He knew that she was hurt; he just didn't know it was just as much about her own stupidity as it was his.

He had done the right thing, really.

They needed the TARDIS. There was no way she could live with this change if she had to be hands off with the Doctor. She would tear herself apart piece by piece in agony.

"Sure," she finally said, avoiding eye contact.

The only advice they received on the way out the door was from Abera. "Don't leave town."

The Doctor nodded, and he and Rose stepped out into the daylight. It was as warm as it had been yesterday, and she felt an odd need to pant. She wasn't going to dignify that need with a response. She did remind that little wolf voice that humans had sweat glands and that it could buzz off.

She heard a low growl, but really, what could it do? A few less than pleasant images flashed in her mind, and she backed off.

Stupid wolf.

"Do you want to go separate ways," the Doctor asked, standing closer to her than she thought was necessary. He smelled warm and sweet and she thought she might be drooling a little.

And since when did he ask her opinion on that sort of thing. He was the boss. It was always 'go there, Rose. I'll meet you later'

"Whatever you think," she said, ignoring him as much as possible. She was also trying hard to breathe only through her mouth. She risked a glance at his face and hated how he looked so collected.

Stupid Time Lord.

If he used the words superior biology she thought she might bite him. Hard.

"Rose, look at me," he instructed. And thought his tone was soft, his voice left no room for argument. She lifted her eyes. "I'm sorry, all right."

She looked away. "Me too."

He reached out for her chin, and she was surprised by the heat in his normally cool hand. He smiled at her and for a moment she was able to forget they both had a parasitic wolf in them. She stuck a mental tongue out at her wolf, and smiled back at him.

They could have been anywhere. Somewhere safe, somewhere where she was about to be sold to slavery and if he smiled like that she forgot there was anything else around them.

"Look," he told her. "We are both under a little strain. It's all forgiven."

She frowned now. He apparently hated the kiss so much he was upset with her about it as well. She knew it wasn't wanted but she hadn't realized that he thought so lowly of her that he would be angry about it.

"I'll go look around that half of the town," she told him, and walked away.

DW

He was an idiot. One of the best brains in this entire universe and all he could do was say stupid stuff.

Rose didn't need to be sorry, but he hadn't wanted to discuss last night, so what did he do? Made her feel like he hated that kiss so much she needed to be sorry.

She was just starting to come around too.

He watched her walk away, and thought about following her, but decided maybe she might want this time to herself. And with the two of them looking, their odds of finding the TARDIS quickly went up.

That was assuming that it was even in this town still, if he was trying to hide it, he would have put it outside of the city limits. With a ban on travel it would seem like a sure way to keep it from them.

Still, he could hope they were a little more simple minded than that.

He entered a bakery; the smell of fresh bread hit his nose. It smelled wonderful and even though he had just eaten he bought a version of a dinner roll.

He asked some questions, believed that the owner really didn't have a clue…about much…and left.

Maybe he should have gotten one for Rose, but then again it would have been cold by the time he got to her. He didn't think cold bread was going to help him seem like less of an idiot.

He checked alleyways as he finished his food. Maybe he should just do what she was wanting. What would it really hurt?

He shook his head. The wolf was becoming stronger, because that thought hadn't been prompted by his own mind. He tried to explain to the wolf that things weren't as easy as that.

It tried to claim that now she wouldn't die, and he wouldn't. They had forever.

He thought it was going to be a long forever if he wanted to have his way with Rose every time he saw her. Or thought about her, or smelled her…well anything to do with Rose led to dangerous thoughts.

So what would it hurt? His hearts. If something happened, if she was lost to him, he didn't know how he would survive.

If he fell, if he let himself let her all the way in, then he didn't know how he would ever be able to go on without her.

Even if he didn't take the wolves out of them, they could still be separated.

There was a blatant suggestion about just staying here, but he only laughed.

He didn't sit still.

He couldn't sit still. Even if Rose was around the stillness only made him remember.

He saw faces he hadn't actually seen in so long. Heard the screams of people he never wanted to see die, and instead of facing it, he ran. What else could he do?

He thought he might drown if he tried to swim in the ocean of his loss, and he couldn't do it.

He was scared.

So scared.

Just like he was scared of hurting his Rose. He was terrified of showing her the darker parts of him, and it wasn't just because he didn't want to ruin her innocence. He was afraid she would leave him if she really saw, so he hid from her.

Making love to Rose Tyler, and it would be love he knew, wouldn't help him hide.

It would make his weakness and faults visible; let them shine in all their glory.

He mentally shook away those thoughts, and entered a flower shop.

There was an older woman behind the counter, putting together a vase full of beautiful white flowers. He couldn't imagine how much business she could get but then again if travel wasn't banned this place might be crowded.

He walked to the counter.

"Hello, love," the woman greeted him with a wide smile.

He wasn't sure if it was the flowers or her who smelled a bit like honey, but it was nice.

"Hello," he responded easily. He laid on the charm. He asked the same questions that he had asked the baker but she seemed to know what he was talking about.

"A box you say," she hadn't stopped playing with the arrangement since he had entered. Her wrinkled hands busy.

He wondered what her wolf was like. He bet she felt younger than her years with it inside of her. Probably like a teenager. He knew that he did.

"Yes, a blue box. "

Her pale blue eyes looked towards the ceiling. "I saw something like that, maybe a day ago."

"Really," this was great news. "Where?"

"They put it outside of town," the woman told him. She couldn't understand the importance, he knew.

"Why?" He swallowed hard. Why did he always have to break the law to accomplish anything?

"I didn't ask, honey," she told him. "It's yours?"

He nodded, already thinking about how to get to it. "Mine and my friends."

"Your mate?"

The Doctor was tired of arguing. What did it matter what they thought? "Yes, my mate."

The woman nodded. "Here," she added a single red flower to the arrangement of white. It was a species of rose. "Take these. Give them to her."

Flowers…well that was a better apology than cold bread. He tried to pay her, wondering if she had been making this for him the whole time.

She shook her head. "No, please. It's free."

He thanked her and left the building. For a moment he forgot the plan. He forgot everything but making Rose smile again. Nothing else seemed to matter in that moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just want to take a moment to say thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. I'm super bad about saying thanks, but they all mean so much to me. So thank you!**

Rose had stopped looking, annoyed and feeling overheated for some reason. Every time she tried to do anything all she could see were flashes of the Doctors smile. The slow, lazy one he didn't give her very often.

The one she imagined might mirror one he would use if they ever made love.

So instead of trying she bought an ice cream cone from a nice older lady, and sat at an outside table. The town was quite but she imagined that was due to the ban on travel.

As her tongue pulled the cool treat into her mouth she felt a smidgen guilty about not looking harder. She didn't want the Doctor to be any more disappointed in her then he probably already was now.

She would have to try to focus better, try to remember what she was doing instead of how the Doctor smelled when he was so near. Or what his lips felt like beneath hers, now that she knew it was double the torture.

Ignorance was its own sort of twisted bliss.

She was lost in thought when she heard him softly whisper her name. She almost missed it. It was low and full of something she couldn't identify. She turned to find him watching her, eyes full of a black desire.

"Doctor?"

DW

He saw here sitting at a table, her tongue dancing around this planets version of an ice cream cone. It was a slow easy pattern that he allowed himself to burn into his memory. He would forever remember this moment, and he was drowning in desire.

He suspected most of it was all his own. He was in far too deep, and with these flowers of apology in his hand he almost didn't care.

She deserved a whole man, someone so much better than him. Would it matter if he would try every day to be that man? That he would do anything to be her man forever? That he would love her deeply, just as she was, forever?

He didn't know. He couldn't ask. But how he longed to hear that he was enough- broken and lost- but enough.

"Rose," he whispered without meaning to do so. His mouth betrayed his mind. He was lost, drugged by his own body, chemicals flowing to every crevice of him.

She turned to look at him, surprised at first and then her face slid down into a more challenging look. What was it a challenge of though? Was she waiting for an apology, or for him to finally admit was he was stubbornly holding out on.

She watched him, eyes darkening as she licked a loop around the ice cream and he swallowed hard. His body was stirring and he cleared his throat and ignored what he was trying to imagine she was using that talented tongue for.

"Doctor?"

That was the second time she had said his name, and he was still struggling to answer. Then his feet were moving, and his hands were offering her that vase of flowers.

"I'm sorry," he told her, softly. He meant it, but he wasn't entirely sure that it was he that said it. At least not that it had come from his part of the brain.

She took them, handing him her cone. He took it without a thought. He looked down at it realizing whether it was just to hold something, or to be her mate, he would always be there for her. He already was, he just didn't let himself admit it.

"They're pretty," she admitted, and when she looked up there was softness in the brown orbs.

He sat, still holding her cone, which was dripping down over his hand. "I didn't find it," she told him.

He really didn't care. No, he did. He had to care. He still had to fix this; it was just getting hard to remember why. Was forever with Rose Tyler really so bad of a trade for a little werewolf venom in his body.

Eternity for a small price of the change. Somebody decided it might just be worth it, he just wasn't sure if it was him.

"The TARDIS is outside of town," the Doctor told her. He let out a long breath, fighting for control.

She seemed to accept his apology; he hoped that was the case.

"So how are we going to get it?"

Get it? Oh, right. They needed the TARDIS. He had forgotten again, even in that short amount of time. He wondered why she was in better control of her wolf than he was.

Probably sheer stubbornness, she had that going for her.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, knowing that he should be able to come up with a solution easy. He was a genius after all. So why could he think of nothing but Rose.

He thought of her smile, her warm laugh, her cone that was now mostly a sticky puddle on his hand and the table.

She leaned back, and he rose to throw the cone away. He looked around for something to wipe his hand on, but came up with nothing. Instead he licked the mess from his fingers, glancing at her when she inhaled sharply.

He could smell her then, in the gentle breeze. Her pheromones were enough to make him growl, and he thought he might have to have his way with her in this street if they didn't return to their room.

She was standing, walking away. Had he scared her? He started to calm, his focus being drawn away from his desire until he saw that she was heading back to the inn.

If he was smart he would stay away, take a cool shower somewhere that wasn't near her, and fight back what he wanted to do.

Well, even a genius had to be a fool sometimes. He followed her, inside the inn, up the stairs.

He closed the door behind him, and she turned to look at him.

He moved towards her, like a predator to prey. She was his. Always.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose laid in the Doctors arms for a long time, and now that she had a functioning brain again she was worried. He hadn't said anything in some time, though he also hadn't pulled away. One made her impossibly nervous, the other helped to reassure her.

Maybe he wouldn't hold this against her. It wasn't just her after all.

"Suppose we should join them for dinner," the Doctor's voice finally melted over her.

He didn't give any indication of what he was feeling by his words or tone. He was so good at hiding what was within, but right now it seemed way worse than before.

She wanted so much for them to return to normal, if he wanted to forget this then she could try. They could just blame it on the wolves inside them.

But she didn't think she could stand it if he told her he wanted her to go home now. It might actually kill her to be so far from him.

Even with his words he waited until she moved first before he climbed out of the bed, and she made a strong point not to look at his naked form. After what they just did it seemed stupid but she didn't want to cause any farther issues. Maybe if she could brush it off he would be able to as well.

She sat still, listening to him pull on his armor, hearing the leather as it was pulled back up. She thought of how when something was really bothering him he would wrap it around him, almost like it could be enough to protect his hearts.

She hoped he wasn't doing that now.

"Rose?"

He said it softly, with more than a hint of gentleness. She didn't respond- she couldn't. She knew that this was the exact opposite of how she should be acting if she was trying to act like what they just did was nothing, but she couldn't help it.

He moved to the bed, and she risked a glance at him. The coat was on, but it hung loosely, his hearts open to her.

"What is it, love?"

Love? That was new.

She refused to look at him, tears forming in her eyes. What was wrong with her? She was stronger than this.

He reached out, using his cool fingers to gently pull her face towards his. His brow creased in thought. She braced herself for something, for him to call her a stupid ape, anything that would confirm her fears. Instead he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

He didn't try to deepen it, just let them linger. He was waiting on her to make a move she realized but wasn't able to.

He leaned back, and gave her a tiny smile. "It's usually works best when you kiss me back, love."

He swallowed thickly, and she wondered if he was worried about what she thought as well. "Doctor, do you regret it?"

He shook his head at once. "Rose," he inhaled as if he was trying to breathe in courage, and continued, "I can't say that it wasn't the wolf that pushed me to do it, but it wasn't something I didn't want to do. I have made a million reasons why you off limits but I don't think I can go back now. Is that what you want?"

To answer she leaned in, taking her time to kiss him thoroughly. When they finally parted he gave her a kiss on the forehead and instructed her to get dressed.

He went into their bathroom to do something, and she dressed. She knew that they hadn't said I love you, but she wondered if that mattered. She thought right now she would be best to accept what he was willing to give.

He clearly cared about her, and if that was all it could ever be, she would try to let that be enough.

They made their way downstairs, and though she wanted to ask him again how they were going to get to the TARDIS she felt like the words were being blocked. Maybe it was the wolf, maybe she just didn't want this to end.

If they had forever, if they didn't fix this, would he want to spend it with her? To her she really thought forever with the Doctor was worth a change. She could be a member of the Dark; she didn't mind the wolf so much right now.

If they kept up the physical aspect of the relationship they were going to have to have a talk about if they were compatible. She didn't think any part Time Lord- part human- part Dark babies would be good for them right now.

They made it downstairs just as the table was being set. Amber looked at Rose and cheered, "You completed the bond!"

Roe blushed, but she didn't think it was as badly as the Doctor did when Abe clapped him on the back and told him well done.

Well, that didn't leave much room for privacy it seemed. Hopefully that brief moment would be the only mention of what they had done.

Rose wasn't ashamed but that didn't mean she was interested in sharing it with these near strangers.

Fortunately the rest of the meal was mostly quiet. The Doctor asked a few questions about the Dark, which Abe answered eagerly. He seemed to take the Doctors questions as a concession to the change.

Rose ate her fair share, and felt so tired once again. She could hardly keep her eyes open. She heard the Doctor chuckle next to her, and felt the Doctor lift her.

He carried her up the stairs, but instead of just dropping her off, he sat with her for a while. He looked so tired too, but he seemed to be making a point of not laying down.

She didn't think he had slept last night, after the whole issue, but this didn't look like a normal tired. She wondered if something was in the food, but she couldn't get her mouth to express that concern.

"I'm going to try to get the TARDIS," he told her, kissing her head.

He was leaning hard, and she didn't think he would be able to take even a couple of steps. She raised her arms pulling her to him, and he didn't fight her. She thought he might have fallen asleep even before she did.


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor awoke before the sun rose. He hadn't intended to fall asleep, far from it, but he hadn't had much choice. He couldn't have kept his eyes open to save his life.

His first thought was that something had been put in their food, and it angered him. He then realized that something wanted to keep them here far more than that family downstairs did. The wolves must have made them sleep, trying to keep him from finding the TARDIS.

He didn't need the conformation, but it came all the same.

What could he do? It wasn't as if he could yell at the wolf inside his brain.

He pulled himself gently from Rose's arms.

He kissed her head, covered her up carefully, and left the room.

It was better that she slept, he needed time to think.

He wasn't in search of anything but answers, and even then only from his own mind. He wasn't seeking out the TARDIS and this seemed to make all the difference. No one stopped him at the door, and no one seemed to care he was walking the streets.

It would be the perfect time to go, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to now. At least not yet.

He made his way down the street, the smell of early morning bread making his mouth water but he didn't stop. He continued on, not sure what he was looking for until he saw the old woman from the flower shop.

In the sunrise he could see her sitting in a rocking chair, with an empty one next to her. He didn't know how but he understood that while he was seeking her, she was waiting on him. That chair was just for him.

She motioned for him to sit, but he was already doing it.

"You look troubled, child," she told him.

He almost laughed. He hadn't been a child in so very long, but somehow it was nice to pretend. For a few moments he let her be the eldest.

"That's a bit of an understatement," he told her, not unkindly.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Her voice was old, comforting, but also young. He wasn't sure if this was the wolf in her, or the woman. Or maybe both. He wondered whose council he was actually seeking.

He didn't want to tell either about it. Didn't want to give the wolf the satisfaction or admit his destructive thoughts to the woman.

The truth was that he hadn't been lying when he told Rose that he didn't want to go back to the way things were before. And that wasn't just their relationship he was talking about. At least not now.

He couldn't give Rose forever, he just couldn't, but that didn't mean that he didn't want to spend it with her. A large part of him had already decided that this change was worth it. On his part there wasn't a level of pain he wasn't willing to endure to have that time.

But then there was Rose. She would have to do the same, and he couldn't make that decision for her. It was his job to protect her. He took it seriously. From anything in the universe that he could, he would stand in their way.

Not getting the TARDIS, not changing them, meant letting Rose suffer.

They could avoid moons, but it was going to happen from time to time. And he hadn't even experienced a full change yet. What if he had no control of himself, what if he hurt someone? What if he hurt Rose?

"Do you want to see what it is like?"

The voice carried a strange timber. It wasn't an offer from the woman alone. The Doctor looked over at her, and felt himself nodding.

She reached out, and though instinct was to pull back, he fought it. She touched his cheek and he fell into darkness.

He felt his eyes open and his lungs fill with air. A million thoughts were running through his mind, but it wasn't like his normal thoughts.

Oh, he was there. He was in charge, but he also wasn't. It was like he was the boss, but he was letting the wolf move forward.

He looked around, down and up, eyes seeing detail that he just couldn't in Time Lord form. He could smell so many things, warm and soft scents that pleased him. Rose?

He could smell blood, different types. His mind was struggling to determine which ones were okay to eat and which weren't but it seemed to be getting a hold on it.

He was so warm, warmer than he had ever been in all his lives. He heard a faint howl, that was a language he didn't quite understand but he knew that it would come. He howled his own response, and knew that it too spoke.

A soft snuffle beside him made him turn. There was another wolf with him, light brown fur, and those bright blue eyes. But inside of them he could see the woman he loved.

Rose.

She sniffed him, and nuzzled into him.

They were together and he wasn't hurting her.

Even in this form she was his everything.

He felt desire and protection and he was flying with his paws secured to the planet.

He could see stars and galaxies and the universe at once, and it was better than anything he had ever felt. He moved closer to her, wanting to express what he felt, and then…he opened his eyes.

He sat, breathing rapidly, trying to adjust to the body he hadn't actually left.

"How did…" he finally managed. It wasn't like him to be at a loss for words but he was still living in the stars. More than seeing them, less than being them, but just perfect.

"I am the pack leader, the eldest wolf. I am Ona."

The Doctor nodded, "Is that what it is like?"

Ona nodded, "For you, Time Lord. Each brings something to the pack. You bring stars, she brings love."

The Doctor was so torn. The sun was up, Rose would be waking, and he was confused.

They wouldn't stay, he didn't want that, but would they still be connected to the pack on a distant world?

"Bonds know no distance Time Lord," Ona spoke wisely. "Talk to your Rose. Maybe she is thinking the same thing?"

The Doctor rose at once. He knew things he couldn't. Rose was waking now, yawing and looking for him. Her heartbeat was strong, and her desire to be in his sight was stronger.

He was rushing back to her. Rushing back home.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I****'m not sure I liked how this chapter turned out...  
><strong>

Rose was waiting on the Doctor; she knew that he was on his way. Her wolf had been talking to her since she woke, actually answering her questions instead of just being a little tickle in her thoughts. She had asked it what would happen if they didn't change back and the answer was as scary as it was promising.

Rose wondered what it would be like to spend what was essentially forever with this voice inside of her head. But the positive to that was that she would have that time with the Doctor. She wished she knew for sure that he felt the same about her. She thought he did, she was almost positive but there was still a tiny speck of doubt.

What if she agreed to this, and sometime down the road he was tired of her. Or what if- and this was much less likely- she grew tired of him. Sure she loved him now, and she couldn't imagine a day in the future that she would stop, but they were still fairly new to each other.

What kind of life would she have if she did this and they grew apart? But he was the Doctor, and he was worth every risk. He had been since she grabbed that chain to save him so very long ago.

She heard the door open, and she looked up at him. His blue eyes were both fierce and gentle and she fell into their depths as she had so many times before. She could see doubt and worry, and something that was both dark and light.

Then he sat beside her, and his mouth opened and closed a couple of times. It wasn't like him to be this at a loss for words, and she took pity on him. She knew what he was about to ask, because she had seen his vision- or whatever it was- when he had. For her it had been like a dream, but she was also in his mind when he had looked at the older woman. Ona.

And while it wasn't exactly like she could read the Doctor's thoughts- if she could she would know if he really loved her or if this was something else- but she could see one thought. This one single thought had taken over, and she could feel it flash in his mind with every quick step back to her.

Ask Rose.

But he wasn't getting very far, and she could feel herself asking, "Do we have to change back?"

He looked at her, and surprised didn't quite cover the looked he was wearing. He studied for her for a long moment, and it was one of the few times she felt as if she had all of his attention. With his big old brain- and he reminded her how big it was often- he could think of so many things it seemed a waste to focus everything on just one thing. It didn't matter whether it was her, or a problem it just didn't happen.

But very rarely she could see that she would say or do something and he was all there. This was one of those times. It was almost too much, like she was the very center of the universe, and in his gaze everything orbited around her.

She was suddenly glad that he didn't do it more often. It was a weird sort of pressure, as if everything you did made everything else change or happen, and she was the first to glance away.

"No," he said so softly she almost missed it.

"No," she repeated, and hoped he would follow up.

He bit his lip, but nodded, seemingly to himself, "No, we don't have to, Rose. But there are consequences to it, and I think you need to know them before we decide."

She loved how he said we. A lot of times the Doctor decided he knew what was best for everyone and never thought to ask what they felt on the matter.

"I understand, Doctor," she told him. "I know it is forever, and that we will always change in the moonlight. I know that we will have these wolves in our heads for as long as our lives go on. There is only one thing I don't think I understand."

His gaze softened, and he reached out to grab her hand. His was so warm now, and that would only be the start of many changes to come. But he was still the same man inside, and that was what mattered.

"What's that, love?"

"Why you would want forever with me," she looked away again.

She wouldn't beg him to love her, but she didn't think she could do this if he didn't. He might be worth the pain, but only his love would be worth the pain forever.

His brows drew up, and his face seemed troubled. Did that mean he didn't love her? Or that he hadn't thought about this as much as she had? She knew he was a little clueless when it came to things like this, but she also knew that this couldn't be the first time he had loved someone. Surely he could understand that while actions might speak louder than words there were just sometimes they couldn't be a complete replacement.

Not when it came to those little words. Such tiny little things, but they could change the world, the universe, and they would be the deciding factor between keeping the Dark within them, and finding the cure.

"I," he swallowed, "Rose, I'm no good at this."

She wouldn't make him say it, but she wouldn't stay like this if he didn't. She thought it was fair. It was going to change them forever after all.

"Doctor, I love you," she hadn't said it either so it was only fair he got to hear it too. "I'm going to love you whether we are us with wolves inside or whether we are just normal us."

There, she said it.

He took in a deep breath, and she could see tears forming in his eyes. She hadn't meant to hurt him, she really hadn't.

"Oh, Rose," he wiped his eyes with his free hand. "I love you too. You don't understand how many times I've wanted to say it, but I was so scared of losing you."

"Are we doing this, Doctor?"

He smiled at her, and she melted. Then his lips were on hers, and every serious thought was gone. All she could think about was his hands pushing her shirt off her shoulders, the way his chest felt beneath her hands.

She thought this might be a yes, but right now all she cared about was the way he was holding her, and his random whispers of love.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry about the slower updates. I've had a busy couple of weeks, but hopefully it'll improve. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me.**

It was morning again, and the Doctor lay with Rose in his arms. He hadn't answered her question last night, but he thought he knew that it was true. He wanted nothing more in his life then to have the chance to do this forever.

There were just some questions that he still had. It had nothing to do with her, but with his own body. What happened if he regenerated, or would he still regenerated. He understood, somehow, that he would heal even more rapidly now then his Time Lord genes would let him, but did that mean there would be no more regeneration?

That would be a gift in itself. He thought he wasn't the most attractive he had ever been, but Rose seemed to love this face and body. He hadn't even told her about the possibility of it changing because he was scared that she wouldn't want to stay.

Scared of losing her because normal men just didn't change their face, and while he hoped she saw it as a gift- better than dying- he couldn't be sure.

He loved Rose. If he was honest he had loved her since the elevator after run, but it had only grown since then. She had consumed his world, like a wildfire, and he loved it as much as it scared. Rose had taken that broken man, and managed to pull him back from the edge he had been teetering on since the Time War. Without her, he might have fallen, and he didn't know what would have happen then.

It wasn't cliché to say that she made him better.

And he was terrified, because she would always be so fragile and something that could be shattered in his mind. And he was still broken, on the mend, but broken all the same. He knew that no matter how much he liked to believe in the strength of their relationship he knew that there were weak points beneath the surface.

A lot of them were his fault. There was so much he hadn't told her, things about his past, and about himself. So many lies, even if they were only lies of omission and that wasn't anything to build something on.

Rose stirred, and nuzzled closer to his neck, seeming to breathe him in. He smiled at her, wrapped her more tightly in his embrace, and willed her to rest a little longer. There was no rush, and he knew that there was nowhere to run.

He had to face this head on if he was ever going to be man enough to have someone like Rose in his life. No more running. He had forever to share all the details that he had been keeping from her, and he wasn't quite ready just yet.

It would be one of those cases were he would have to pick the scab off the wound, and he knew in the long run the pain of it all would be better, but masking it seemed easier. He remembered his last regeneration, and wondering for the entire universe why he had survived.

He hadn't wanted to, and had very much wanted to end his own life after that, but he was too much of a coward. He could have forced regeneration, but he doubted he would have had the courage to not complete it and then he would have run through two bodies in a short amount of time.

And then he had met a blonde shop girl, who had changed it all. He had never been so glad to be alive as when she ran into his TARDIS. If he would have died he never would have had the chance to know what this kind of happiness felt like.

He would have missed out on real love, and he shuddered at the thought.

"Are you all right, Doctor?" Rose asked. She shifted a little but he didn't let her leave his arms.

"Yes," he said.

As long as she was there, it wasn't a lie. He could do anything with her at his side.

She seemed to understand right now all he needed was her support, and she shifted again, but not out of his arms. She laid her head in between his hearts and he got the impression she was just listening to them beat.

He wanted to kiss her, to make love to her, and to ask her to marry him all at once. But he didn't do anything but chuckle a little, letting it vibrate her cheek. They lay in the silence, and he wondered what she was thinking. His hand had been drawing circles on her back. They were words he wouldn't dare say aloud

Words like mine and the Gallifreyan word for wife. Things that maybe he would say someday but there wasn't a need to rush. Right now he felt like this moment was just as it should be.

"Doctor?"

"Hmmm?"

He braced himself for some important topic. Whatever she asked, he would find a way to answer. No more running, no more hiding.

"I'm hungry."

He couldn't help the chuckle that rose, and she leaned back and grinned at him.

"Me too," he said.

They dressed, him hating to leave the comfort of their bed, but knowing that it was necessary. His wolf had been surprisingly quiet while he had been reflecting but it was begging for food now, and he didn't' want to disappoint it.

One plus was at least he had something in his head again. It helped fight off the silence that the death of his people had left.

"Are you two going to be going to the marriage ceremony in town today?" Abe asked them.

The entire family was watching them. Rose was looking at him, and he didn't know what to say. She wasn't protesting like he thought she might be, but it was still quite a step. Even if the ceremony didn't matter outside of this planet, it mattered to him.

It meant everything if they were doing it on their own accord. He had been forced to marry her about a month ago, but they had both agreed that it didn't count. This wasn't the same.

This was real; this was asking the woman he loved to marry him, and meaning it. For better or worse- forever.

Rose was watching. Rose was waiting, and he opened his mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose was still waiting, he knew it, but he was struggling for words. He could say no, he could easily do that, but that wasn't what he wanted to do. This was Rose, and this was it. It was time to show her what he felt towards her.

They didn't propose like humans did here, but that wasn't going to stop him. He searched his pockets while she watched him, looking for something he had put in there a long time ago. It wasn't a wedding ring, but it was a ring, and it had been bought for her. That was before he chickened out, and stored it in his pocket.

Instead of answers Abe he palmed the little stone, and slid off his chair. He took Rose's left hand into his, and told his hearts to calm. They didn't listen, probably didn't care, but he pushed on.

"Rose Tyler, will you marry me?" he said.

It wasn't elegant, but he didn't seem to have knack for that in this body. But he was good at being straightforward, and that was something, he supposed.

She could still say no. She might still say no, but he had done it. He had asked, and he felt good about it.

"Yes," she said, her voice melting over him, leaving him feeling warm from head to toe.

There was clapping from the family, understanding the implication, even if not the tradition. They finished breakfast, and Abera ushered Rose off to help her get ready.

The Doctor didn't change, but Rose would somehow think that was fitting. He never changed, and he knew it drove her batty.

But she also liked it about him, and that was why he was doing it. He waited at the bottom of the stairs, thinking about this day.

He had never imagined when he had slipped his hand into hers and said 'run' that this day was coming. He could have looked at time lines, but they were always changing, and he felt like that was peeking ahead.

If he had known this was coming, he might not have known he was going to be ready for it, and tried to stop it. She took the first step down the stairs, and he felt like his hearts stopped completely.

She was wearing a light blue dress, the typical wedding dress for the planet, and it went down to her knees.

It suited her skin tone, and he felt tears prick in his eyes. His Rose, soon to be his wife, and there she was.

On her feet were slippers, the same shade of blue, and it the combination made her seem so young and fragile. But he knew better, he had held an adult in his arms, and he knew that she was the perfect combination of both.

She was innocent enough to make him want to shield her, but adult enough for him to know she wasn't going to break if he couldn't. She would keep him trying, trying to impress her, trying to be someone worthy, and she would be able to count on him.

She had been his everything for so long now, and he was going to spend however long they had together showing her that fact.

Then she was at the bottom stair, and he rushed to her, pulling her up against him, and just holding her. Her feet weren't on the ground, and he was probably squeezing too tight, but he couldn't help it. He was afraid if he let go, if he opened his tightly closed eyes, she would slip away.

If he woke up and this had all been a dream, he thought it might kill him. But then her breath touched his neck, and her gentle words brought him back.

This was real. This wasn't some cruel dream he was about to wake up from, and he had his Rose forever.

They walked hand and hand, led by the family.

There were two other couples before them, completing the simple but lovely, ceremony.

They were young couples, all handsome and beautiful, and he worried for a moment that he was stealing an opportunity from Rose. Did she want that somewhere deep inside her, that handsome man that was her age?

Did she want someone who wasn't broken, and who wouldn't yell at her when he was scared of something he was feeling?

But he looked at her, and she was smiling at him. He felt for a moment that he was the center of the universe, and that he was everything she would ever want.

He couldn't say if that was true, if someday she wouldn't wake up and see he was just and old broken fool, but right now he was able to believe he was something more.

He had done so much wrong, more than most humans could even consider in their short lives. But looking at Rose he thought he must have done something right.

She was a gift, and however underserved, he was going to accept. He couldn't imagine the universe without her by his side, and they stepped up to repeat the words from the leader.

They were simple words, a simple promise, but they meant everything. They were words he added to, if only in his mind. He might never say them to her, it would be too hard, but he would show her.

Every day for the rest of their lives, he would make her see.

She was the only thing that made his life worth living.

Then they were done, and there was clapping, and they were involved with a large feast.

Soon there was dancing, and he had his woman in his arms. He wanted to take her back to their room, and very soon back to the TARDIS, but for right now this was what he wanted most. Her head on his chest, breathing in her scent.

He knew that life might not be easy. They would have to either avoid moonlight, once they left the planet, or go somewhere where they could change safely. And it was going to hurt, every time it happened, but that was such a small price to pay.

They would forever be connected to something bigger than themselves, forever connected to the pack.

They would visit he knew, but there was no staying.

Rose Tyler and the Doctor belonged to the universe. They were born explorers, and together in the TARDIS was where they should be.

He kissed her head, swayed her to the music, and closed his eyes. For the first time in his life, he could dream awake, because his dream was alive, and in his arms.

Forever.


End file.
